


The Ghosts of Veronica's past

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: "Veronica cant catch a break" should be the title of this series, F/F, F/M, Gets longer as it goes on too, Ghost Heather Chandler, Ghost Jason "J.D." Dean, Shes one tired bi, gets worse as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: Veronica Sawyer thought she had put it all behind her, all the drama of JD and the Heathers but its not that easy. Death isn't a problem it seems. Sometimes the past just can't stay dead.





	1. Pt. 1

Two months. It's been two months since JD succeeded in blowing up the school. I called Heather McNamara, Duke, and Martha and told them to go and meet me at my house so they'd be safe. JD however wasn't so lucky. I stand here now, looking at the ashy mess. What was once a place of learning is now a haunting graveyard of shattered memories and bombed up floors. The lot looking very out of place among the bright blue sky backdrop of the summer.

"Wow." I hear a voice say, I glance around, looking for the source. Nothing. Up, down, across the street, even on the burned lot not a single human being.  
"This place looks like hell." I hear it say again. It's a gargle, though I can make out that it's a woman's voice. A cough rings out loudly. "Jesus, this Drain cleaner keeps getting caught in my fucking throat!" My eyes widen as I turn around, coming face to face with a ghostly Heather Chandler.

"Y-You-You! "How?!" I Shout, bewildered by the spirit.

"Wow Ronnie it seems as if you've never seen a ghost before!" The spirit says. I feel my knees begin to shake and my vision growing blurry. "Yyyooouu fffeeellliinnn ooookkkaaayyy?" Heather's voice growing long and deep as my vision fades to black.

Bright, cold light bleeds into my eyes as they flicker open. I'm in a hospital room. I look around to see Heather McNamara sitting in the chair next to me, her head in her hands.

"Heather?" I groan out. My head aching. Her face shoots up to look at me. Diving out of her seat to hug me.   
"What happened?" I ask as she pulls away from the hug. Her face looking dim, a huge difference from the usually bright and sunny smile that resides there.

"I was driving passed the school and I saw you lying on the ground unconscious, I didn't know what happened." Mac whispered out.  
"You hit your head pretty hard too, you must have smacked the ground when you fell. Their was blood. What happened Veronica? Did someone hit you? Did you trip?" Heather asks. Should I tell her? She would never believe me if I told her I saw the ghost of our dead best friend.

"I was looking at the school, I went to leave and tripped, nothing special just me being a klutz." I say, coming up with a lie

"Oh, I see. I was just really worried, I care about you Ronnie, I don't want you hurt." Heather sighs. Soon my hospital room door swings open. A friendly young doctor walks in.

"You're all good to go Ms. Sawyer, Ms. McNamara will be taking you home." He beams out. I turn my head towards Heather, a small smile has appeared on her face.  
"Ms. McNamara?" He says.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Make sure Ms.Sawyer here doesn't do anything more to her head, we don't wanna see you in the E.R anytime soon again." He grins as he turns and shuts the door.

"Ok! Let's get you ready to go!" Mac blurts out, standing to gather up my things and her purse. She helps me out of my bed, allowing herself to be a crutch for me to lean on.

We walk out into the warm setting sun as we leave. Heather guiding me to the car, it's a green jeep, she must've borrowed it from Duke. I slip into the cushioned seat and let out a deep sigh. Heather climbing in on the drivers side sends me a quick smile then starts the car. The nice cool air coming from the vents is calming as Mac looks for a good radio station. Our journey home is bleak, I groan, looking out the window at the passing trees.

"You good?" Mac questions.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie. If you had just seen the specter of the almighty Heather Chandler you'd be freaked out too. The forest green jeep swings into my driveway, Heather lifts me out of the car and escorts me to my room. She stayed for a couple minutes, getting me situated in my room. Mac really is a awesome person, she always knows what to do to help me out. She patted me on my head and told me to relax, and that she'd only be a phone call away.

"love you!" Heather called out to me as she was leaving.

"love you too!" I shouted back. I heard the door slam and I was alone. The silence almost eerie as I lay here in my bed, surrounded by the color blue. I scan my room for something to do, to take my mind off all this. Nothing but blue, blue, red, more blue. Wait... Red? My eyes dart back towards my desk. It's empty, just filled to the brim with papers, books, and completed journals.  
Must've just been my eyes, I think. I roll over away from the desk, then I hear it again. That haunting laugh.


	2. Pt. 2

"Hello, Slut" Heather calls out. Hopping off my mess of a desk her body sliding over the clutter without any actual movement. She lands on the ground with a soft squish of the carpet.

"H-Heather, why are you here? You're dead, I must be sleeping. This is all a creepy dream." I croak out, the fear present in my voice.  
Climbing out of my blue sheets I stand weakly, still a little dizzy from the fall earlier. Moving towards the spirit I begin to take notice of her appearance. Her eyes, they look puffy, as if she's crying. Her skin, cold and pale, a light tint of blue clinging to her lips and cheeks. Her hair still perfect as it rest on the shoulders of her red floral silk robe, the robe coming down to her mid thigh. Stains of blue lying on the robe and her skin around her mouth and chest. The drain cleaner still evident as she speaks, it bleeding out of her mouth.

"Taking in the view are we?" Heather grins her bitchy smile, something I've now come to miss. "So, The psycho trench coat kid is gone, as is the school. Wow Veronica you titanically fucked up. I didn't think that you could even more than you did before." Her laugh cut short as she starts coughing, covering her mouth as the blue liquid seeps out.  
"This shit blows, ya know how hard it is to get it out of silk?" She wines, wiping her hand on her thigh leaving a streak.

"Heather I'm sorry, this is all my fault-" I'm cut short by her.

"Hell yeah it is! If you hadn't had shacked up with stalker boy I probably wouldn't be dead! But I digress, I can't fix this and neither can you. Just knowing that he's blown to smithereens brings a smile to my face. It feels good to know that Karmas real and it's a bitch." A soft snort coming from Heather as she finishes. Her body moving swiftly past me towards my mirror.  
"Geez I look like crap, Id kill for some ghost makeup, but of course we don't get shit!" She says, running a hand across the side of her face, examining her skin.  
"So you got a boyfriend?" Shocked, I twirl around.

"What did you say?" I breath out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Do you have a boyfriend? It's been two months after all, though commitment isn't really for me, I prefer to screw around." She shrugged, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing as her shoulders move.

"No I don't actually, maybe seeing my last one explode before my eyes have put me off of dating for a while." I hiss back.

"Damn. That's a pity Veronica." She huffs, turning back towards me.

"What do you mean it's a pity? Guys aren't really my main focus right now Chan, unlike you... well living you." Venom flooding into my voice.

"They're not really my main focus right now either Sawyer so don't go thinking that's what I mean,** I mean** it's a pity that you're not dating. If I were still alive I'd hit you up, but hey I'm dead. Maybe try out girls for a change, they're better than you think." Stunned I close my mouth, it having dropped during her reply. Heather Chandler was gay? Holy shit, this changes everything, it explains so much. I can't believe I never noticed before, I mean who was she with? Duke? No not her. Mac? Possibly they seemed pretty close and she was pretty upset about Heathers death. I look back up to the girl in red, though her eyes seem to be focused behind me, cocking her head to the side she glares out the window.

"You got company coming V?" She says as a flash of headlights shine into the second story window.


End file.
